1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet post and more particularly to a pallet post adapted to be rotatably mounted between a plastic upper deck and a plastic lower deck of a pallet.
The term "plastic" as used herein refers to a synthetic thermoplastic or thermosetting resin capable of being moulded into substantially rigid form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic pallets are known in the art, for example a flat plastic pallet for supporting bottle cases is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 1,022,859, which issued Dec. 20, 1977 to A. Schoeller et al.
In prior art plastic pallets, the pallet posts or supporting legs tend to be substantially rigidly fixed between the plastic upper and lower decks of the pallets. Although the pallet posts generally have smoothly curved outer surfaces they are substantially immovable. Hence, in the event that such a pallet post is accidentally struck by the tine of a fork lift truck the post itself may be sheared off or the plastic decks of the pallet may be damaged.